Twilight 25 - Round 7 Drabbles
by Missus T
Summary: A series of 25 (unrelated) drabbles written for the prompts of The Twilight 25, Round 7. Human and vamp. 100 words each.
1. Blood is thicker than water

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Blood is thicker than water.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward**

**Rating: **T

**A/N:**

Using the prompts for The Twilight 25 (Round Seven), what follows are 25 UNRELATED drabbles. Each prompt is used as the chapter title.

xx0xx00xx0xx00xx The Twilight Twenty Five xx0xx00xx0xx00xx

_Edward, we need to talk_.

That shit never ends well.

_It's not you, it's me.  
__I hope we can still be friends.  
__We're at very different points in our lives right now.  
__Maybe I'll see you around campus._

I never wanted to see her again. Such complete bullshit.

My friends tried to be helpful.

_Never liked her anyway.  
__She's just a bitch._

Weeks went by and I questioned everything.

Did I do something wrong?

Was there something wrong with me?

In the end, it was my brothers who reminded me what's important in life.

_Bro's before ho's, man.  
__Another shot?_

**A/N:**

Okay - so here I am, attempting the Twi25 again. I'm WAY behind though, so we'll see what happens.

Big thanks to SydneyGen for giving these a once over before I post.

Enjoy the ride!


	2. Two's company, three's a crowd

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Two's company, three's a crowd.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: **M(ish)

He led her down the hall to an empty bedroom.

They kissed and touched, stripping away clothing. Sprawled on the bed, he pulled her into his arms, kissing. Tasting.

Her hands twisted in his hair, willing him to touch her where she was burning up.

He caressed her thigh and she arched into him.

He jerked away, cursing. "Get the fuck out of here."

Her eyes flew open as someone slipped out the door. She shuddered, no longer sure who touched her.

"Are you okay?" His eyes searched hers and it didn't matter.

Nodding, she pressed her lips into his.


	3. Good things come to those who wait

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Good things come to those who wait.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: **T

"_I'm going to marry you someday, Bella Swan." _

"_I'm going to hold you to that, Cullen." _

"_You do that." _

Things had been perfect. And then... Life happened. College and distance. Loneliness and pain. I'd dated others, even lived with someone for a year. But it was never the same. A piece of my heart was still with him.

Ten years later, I stood in the entrance to the high school gym thinking about what might have been.

"Bella?"

His voice was exactly the same as I remembered.

"Edward," I sighed, turning.

Time fell away, and he reached for my hand.


	4. Do as I say, not as I do

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Do as I say, not as I do.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Bella/Renee**

**Rating: **T

"How many times have I told you that your education comes first, Bella? How many?"

"About ten thousand?" I rolled my eyes.

"If not more. You don't need a boyfriend in high school. You'll wind up stuck here. In Forks. Do you want that? You shouldn't want that."

I hated it when she said shit like that. I knew exactly what I wanted.

"I mean, I could have been someone. Done something. But here I am - Still. In. Forks."

Edward and I were leaving together. She had nothing to worry about.

She was the one who was never leaving.


	5. If at first you don't succeed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Bella/Emmett/Jasper **

**Rating: **T

"Jesus, Bella, you're a bloody mess!" Emmett shook his head, laughing. "Alice is gonna be pissed!"

I rolled my eyes. "We haven't all been doing this for decades, McCarty. And Alice _will _be pissed, but then she'll realize it just means she gets to go shopping again."

"That's true." Jasper laughed and glanced at his brother. "I think she's getting better, though. She's bloody, but nothing's torn."

"Are you going to keep talking or are we hunting some more?"

"Bossy. I like it." Emmett ruffled my hair, and I growled. "But you're right; let's try again since you're already dirty."


	6. The darkest hour is just before dawn

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **The darkest hour is just before dawn.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: **T

They stood on the cliff's edge, motionless and silent. Moonlight danced on the frost that had settled on their shoulders and hair. No breaths left their mouths to disturb the air, so it remained crisp and pure around them.

A wolf howled in the distance. Neither of them moved, but his mouth did twist into a smug smile.

As the first rays of sun pierced the night sky, a loud crack came from the valley below. A flock of birds flew up out of the trees.

They turned to each other, golden eyes shining, before they stepped over the edge.


	7. It's better to have lost in love

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: **T

He never thought he would love a human.

But she'd turned everything he knew upside down, with her delicious scent and the intoxicating hum of her bravery.

She got in his face and told him she knew his secret and that she wasn't afraid. He had basked in her warmth and wanted to promise her forever.

But forever with him meant that she would cease to be. He wouldn't ask her to give up everything she knew. He loved her too much for that.

Maybe someday their paths would cross again. But until then, he had to let her go.


	8. Youth is wasted on the young

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Youth is wasted on the young.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Emmett/Carlisle**

**Rating: **T

Carlisle sipped coffee and watched his grandchildren chasing each other in the snow.

Emmett joined him, shouting at his son, "Joey, don't throw snowballs at your sister's head!"

"She started it!"

"I'm going to finish it if you do it again!" he called back, shaking his head.

"Were we this bad? I don't remember being that evil or having that much energy."

Carlisle laughed in disbelief.

"We raised twin boys who were hell bent on beating the shit out of each other on a daily basis."

"Huh. Wish I had that energy now."

"Don't we all, son? Don't we all?"


	9. Fight fire with fire

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Fight fire with fire.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: **M

Bella was a tease.

The pajamas. The sighs and moans when she ate. The way she wiggled her ass as she cooked.

Her stupid sex embargo was making me crazy.

I wanted to fuck her for hours.

It wasn't my fault we'd knocked the clock onto the floor and were late for Sunday dinner. Three weeks in a row.

It's not like I was the only one in the bed.

Or the shower.

Or on the damn counter.

Fuck it.

I heard her key in the lock and lifted my shirt over my head.

Two could play this fucking game.


	10. Patience is a virtue

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Patience is a virtue

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Carlise/Esme (Edward/Bella)**

**Rating: **T

"It's good to finally see them together, isn't it?" Carlisle whispered as he twirled his wife around the dancefloor.

"They look so happy," Esme sighed.

They grinned, watching their youngest son swaying with the chief's daughter.

Edward and Bella had danced around each other for years, but never together. When she realized how she felt about him, Edward was dating Tanya. By the time they broke up, Bella had given up and started to date Jacob.

Now they were older, wiser, more mature. And, as he leaned to kiss her, it looked like their waiting had all been worth it.


	11. Out of sight, out of mind

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Out of sight, out of mind.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: **T

"_You don't understand, Bella. You'll never grow old. Never get married. Have babies. Live. I can't take those things from you."_

Edward didn't understand that I didn't want those things, not in the sense that other people my age did. My parent's marriage had been horrible. My mother hadn't been a mother at all. In fact, she'd spent hours telling me how miserable her pregnancy and my birth were. And growing old? Becoming arthritic and exhausted? Who wanted to do that? 

No, I firmly believed if I was changed I could happily live without missing any of those human experiences.


	12. Once bitten, twice shy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Once bitten twice shy.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: **T

"Please, Bella, you have to let me explain."

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

"I did what was best, for both of us."

I rolled my eyes. So much for an apology.

"Can we start over? It's been so long. I've missed you, so much, every day."

I closed my eyes, remembering the way my heart shattered when he broke up with me. I'd been blindsided, too shocked to react before he kissed my forehead and walked away.

Getting over him had been brutal, and the thought of doing it again was staggering.

"No, Edward, I don't think we can."


	13. No pain, no gain

**The**** Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **No pain, no gain.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Alice/Bella**

**Rating: **T

"You really need to think about this. It's permanent."

Alice was so prim and proper. So completely unlike me. I rolled my eyes and followed the man toward the back of the shop, but she kept whining.

"It's not like a piercing, Bella. You can't just take it out and let the hole close."

I stopped, giving up, and turned to face her.

"I know it's not a piercing, and it's going to last forever. That's the point. I love him. I want his name on my skin."

"It's going to hurt," she huffed.

"Yeah, well, so does loving him."


	14. Don't bite the hand that feeds you

**The**** Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Don't bite the hand that feeds you.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: ? (Dark-lisle)**

**Rating: **M

Humans.

They smelled horrible but, as a delicacy, there was nothing like them.

Years ago, the richest of our kind maintained stables of donors. They were fed the most pure foods, scrubbed and washed until their skin was pink before they were presented as gifts.

But not here. Not now.

Now we had to play nice with them, show them we weren't complete savages.

We kept our secret, and they pretended not to notice how different we were.

So we waited, pushing the limits until our hunger couldn't be ignored.

And then we chose one who would not be missed.


	15. The Road to Hell is Paved

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Carlisle/Edward**

**Rating: **T

"Edward, son, immortality is a gift. We must treat human life with care, not act like judge and jury."

"I am not your son, and I cannot understand why you deny your true nature."

"You're wrong," Carlisle said sadly. "We may need blood, but it doesn't have to come from humans."

"Your lifestyle is forced. Each day, you are a second from slipping."

"I'm not tempted, and I'm comfortable with my choices."

"I only feed on the lowest class. I'm not bothered by guilt."

"I know you mean well but, even with your talent, you can't know that for sure."


	16. The Grass is Always Greener

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **The grass is always greener.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Emmett/Rose (re: E/B)**

**Rating: **T

"She doesn't get it," Rose huffed, pulling a tree out of the ground and tossing it aside.

"It's none of our business," Emmett sighed. They'd been on this topic for hours.

"How can she give up the ability to be a mother? I would kill for that."

"And she would die to be with Edward, babe. You'll have to agree to disagree."

"She'd be a good mother," she started strong, but finished with a whisper, "and she'd make beautiful babies."

He pulled her into a tight hug, trying one last time to make her understand. "But they wouldn't be Edward's."


	17. Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Angela/Lauren/Bella/Edward**

**Rating: **T

"He's coming!"  
"Don't let him catch you looking, Bella!"

Angela and Lauren quickly turned their heads, hiding.

"I don't get it," I sighed. "If you think he's hot, you should just go talk to him."

"You don't just walk up to Edward Cullen."  
"Oh my God, no! That would be so embarrasing!"

"What are you, twelve?" I glanced over my shoulder. He was devastatingly handsome, but he was just a guy.

"He's New York's most eligible bachelor!"  
"For the last two years!"

"Never heard of him." I shrugged and sipped my martini before grinning. "I think I'll go say hello."


	18. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Curiosity killed the cat.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: **T

"What are you?" Bella whispered. "You're too fast. Too strong. Too beautiful to be real."

Edward wondered if he should tell her now, while she dreamed. Perhaps, if he planted the seed, she would realize how dangerous it was to ask so many questions.

"No. Stay." Her voice was stronger, agitated although she didn't wake. "I love you."

He froze. Shocked.

He wanted to tell her he loved her, too. But he knew better.

If there was anything he was, it was dangerous. Too dangerous for her.

He just prayed she wouldn't hate him when she found out the truth.


	19. When life gives you lemons

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: **T (or C for cheesy or cute!)

Edward moved behind her as she stared out the window. His arms slid around her waist, his chin rested on her shoulder.

"The snow is beautiful."

"Yeah, but it means we're stuck here overnight."

"Is that really so awful?" he chuckled, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

She turned around, resting her head on his chest. "I guess not."

He gave her a squeeze and chuckled. "Meet me by the fireplace."

"What?"

"Go, I'll be right there."

He met her in the living room with a handful of boxes and bags and a grin.

"How do you feel about s'mores?"

****-**-**The Twilight Twenty-Five******-**-****

**A/N:**

Here we go... 5 tonight... and 2 more to write. I think I can, I think I can! WOOT


	20. A chain is only as strong as

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Bella, Angela, Lauren, Jessica**

**Rating: **T

Mr. Banner forced his seniors to study for final exams by playing Biology Jeopardy. It was boys against girls, and they were tied.

Angela and Bella leaned forward, their hands inching towards the flag they had to raise before answering.

Lauren doodled on her notebook.

Jessica leaned back in her chair, filing her nails.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat. "Genetics, for $400. An example of point mutation."

Bella and Angela froze, their minds blank. .

Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed the flag. "What is Sickle Cell Anemia?"

The entire classroom looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What? The cells are pointy. Duh."

**A/N:**

I'm entirely aware of how lame this is... I challenge you to do this one! LOL


	21. To err is human to forgive, divine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **To err is human; to forgive, divine.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Charlie and Bella **

**Rating: **T

"Bella, angel, can you ever forgive me?"

Her father was crying. She'd never seen Charlie so much as tear up before. Then again, she'd rarely seen him over the last few years. It wasn't as if she really knew him.

But none of that mattered.

The hospital called him when Renee's phone rang unanswered for hours. Bella knew her mother was in Mexico with her latest boyfriend, but Charlie had no idea she'd been alone. Again.

"I thought she changed. I didn't know, baby. I didn't know."

She took his hand. "I know, Charlie. It's okay. Please take me home."


	22. The bigger they are, the harder they

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Emmett**

**Rating: **T

"You don't know what you're missing, baby." He gave the woman a sad smile as she walked away, then his face lit up as another woman approached. "Hey, how you doing?"

Watching him in action was a game for his friends. They counted the number of women who turned him down and were always shocked by the amount of digits he actually got.

But then he met Rose.

He stuttered when she said hello, and Edward had to introduce him. His friends saw him transformed before their eyes.

With one flip of blond hair, Emmett McCarty was off the market.


	23. Ignorance is bliss

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Ignorance is bliss

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Esme (plus Em, J and Ed sorta)**

**Rating: **M

Esme headed downstairs to see if her boys were hungry, but she froze when she heard a conversation that made absolutely no sense.

"Dude," Emmett laughed, "I heard Mike and Tyler had Tanya on the spit last weekend."

"No way. She's not like that," Edward defended their family friend, though from what, Esme wasn't sure.

"Ed, you're such a prude." She could almost see her oldest son, Jasper, rolling his eyes at him. "The boys on the Res. said she likes to be airtight."

She suddenly had a bad feeling she didn't want to know what they were talking about...

****-**-**The Twilight Twenty-Five******-**-****

**A/N:** Sorry if you're truamatized. 0_o

If you don't know the terms "on the spit" or "airtight," I suggest urban dictionary... LOL


	24. Mind Over Matter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Mind over matter.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Bella, Alice, Rose**

**Rating: **T

**A/N** - Slight squick/ick warning.

_**xxoo25xxooxxoo-The Twilight Twenty-Five-xxooxxoo25xxoo**_

"Pretend it's soup," Alice encouraged.

"Exactly," Rose nodded.

I wrinkled my nose, unconvinced, but I was running out of options.

"I like chunky soups," I muttered.

"Oh fuck, gross. Chunks mean it's gone bad," Rose shuddered.

Alice looked green. "I'm sorry, Bella. You have to try."

A group of deer moved into the meadow in front of us, and my mind and body warred. My throat burned like fire, but thinking about the coppery scent made my head spin.

"Venison stew, from the source. I can do this."

I repeated the words in my head several times before I pounced.


	25. Practice Makes Perfect

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Practice makes perfect.

**Pen Name: **Missus T

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: **M

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading these little drabbles! Be sure to check out some of the other entries in this round or the Twilight Twenty-Five and leave the other authors some love.

Thanks to SydneyGen for being the best beta friend ever.

And now... let's end this with a bang! LMAO

_**xxoo25xxooxxoo-The Twilight Twenty-Five-xxooxxoo25xxoo**_

"Fuck. So tight, Bella. Jesus. I can't... I'm gonna...UGH!"

And that was it. Five, maybe eight seconds, and our first time was disappointingly over.

That was six years ago. Before college. Toys. Porn. Before Edward and I began practicing positions from the Kama Sutra.

Now, I rocked my hips against him, begging for release.

"Please! I'm so close! Right there. Oh!"

"Yeah, baby. That's it. Come all over my cock. I'm gonna make you scream my name before I come inside you."

My eyes rolled back, knowing he was good for it. He was so good.

Every. Fucking. Time.


End file.
